


Senza Scappare Mai Più

by Alillaverse



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Funny, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Sad and Happy, Sentimental, Song Lyrics, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alillaverse/pseuds/Alillaverse
Summary: « Sai, Squalo... » inizia il biondo, dopo aver sorbito un sorso dalla sua tazzina di porcellana bianca.Per contro riceve solo un'occhiataccia, che il Decimo Boss dei Cavallone interpreta come un invito ad andare avanti col discorso.« ...mi sono sempre chiesto perché continui a rimanere con i Varia. »[XS | Accenni D18 | Molto implicito B26 ]
Relationships: Belphegor/Flan | Fran, Dino/Hibari Kyouya, Superbi Squalo/Xanxus





	Senza Scappare Mai Più

**Author's Note:**

> In realtà questo lavoretto qui è riemerso dal mio archivio recentemente e sono passati la bellezza di sei anni dalla prima volta che è stato pubblicato (non qui, ovviamente). Non so nemmeno più a che punto sia il fandom di Reborn, l'ho lasciato da un po', ma ho pensato che sarebbe stato comunque carino un repost in altri lidi dopo avergli dato un'aggiustata, perché è uno dei miei primi lavori nel fandom e ne sono (giustamente o meno) orgogliosa.  
> Quando lo pubblicai non ero convinta dell'IC dei personaggi, ad oggi però non mi dispiace come li ho caratterizzati.  
> E poi fa sempre bene un po' di XS in più nel mondo (e D18 correlata - per quanto riguarda la B26 è talmente leggera che probabilmente ce la vedo solo io e va bene così *blink).  
> Quindi non mi resta che augurare buona fortuna a chi vorrà leggere (o, chissà, magari ri-leggere).
> 
> Concludo con il dire che il titolo e il testo presente negli stralci che ho scelto per la storia siano della splendida ''Senza Scappare Mai Più'' del Tizianone nazionale. E non me ne vergogno assolutamente.  
> 「Ale / Red_Vampire」

Senza Scappare Mai Più 

  
  
  
Luce buona delle stelle  
dimmi adesso dove andrò  
Se non lascio cosa faccio, dimmi se rifletterò  
  
  


La prima boccata è _vita_. La prende a pieni polmoni e ad occhi chiusi stringendo le mani sul freddo metallo della balaustra con violenza, incurante del breve dolore che sente ad uno solo dei palmi e dei capelli che gli sono finiti in faccia perché, nella foga, si è piegato in avanti.  
Ha la bocca spalancata e inspira come se non respirasse da anni. L'aria fresca della sera gli punge il viso e gratta la gola, ma non gli importa.  
La seconda boccata la prende più lentamente, se la gode, chiudendo poi le labbra e serrando la presa delle dita sul ferro battuto. Tremano, se ne rende conto solo in quel momento, ma ignora questo piccolo particolare e socchiude gli occhi sul paesaggio familiare dell'immenso giardino della tenuta dei Varia. La notte è scesa senza che se ne accorgesse, nascondendo nel buio le siepi e gli alberi, lasciando ad illuminare il viottolo di pietra bianchissima - _Marmo di Carrara_ , ricorda distrattamente - soltanto la pallida luna e le numerose stelle che lì, lontani dalla città, possono essere viste tranquillamente e rendono il cielo una trapunta nera e oro.  
Anche se i suoi occhi non riescono a vedere nulla più che i contorni e le ombre, questo basta a calmarlo e regolarne il respiro che era diventato frenetico.  
Non è mai stato il tipo da attacchi di panico. Impulsivo certo, facile a cedere all'ira senza dubbio. Ma la sua mente è sempre stata fredda e non gli ha mai tirato stupidi giochetti del genere. E non l'ha fatto neppure questa volta, ad essere onesti.  
E' semplicemente _stanco_. Del resto è tornato solo da poco da una missione in solitaria. E no, non è affatto paura quella che sente ancora scorrere nelle vene e che pompa più sangue del dovuto al suo cuore.  
Lui è il Capitano Superbi Squalo e la paura la fa provare ai suoi sottoposti e i suoi avversari, non è certo una cosa che appartiene a lui. Non l'ha mai provata neppure di fronte alla morte, che pure ha provato a dargli scacco matto più di una volta in questi anni ma che ha sempre fottuto salutandola alla prossima con un bel dito medio.  
Di certo non la prova ora e, sicuramente, non perché quel coglione s'è quasi fatto ammazzare di nuovo.  
Da un po' di tempo ha iniziato seriamente a credere che quella testa di cazzo di un Boss abbia istinti suicida e che faccia di tutto per tirare le cuoia mentre lui non c'è.  
E, _cazzo_ , non può certo stargli attaccato al culo ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro a fargli da babysitter solo perché, nel malaugurato caso in cui si distraesse un attimo, se lo ritroverebbe in una pozza di sangue, più di là che di qua. No?  
 **«** Vooooooooi! Appena si riprende lo ammazzo io **»** sghignazza, annuendo alle sue stesse parole.  
Forse perché la cosa lo rassicura, in qualche modo. Pensare che si riprenderà anche stavolta e che potrà urlargli contro e farsi prendere per i capelli o tirare dietro bicchieri pieni di tequila, se gli va bene. Quello stronzo ha una ripresa fin troppo rapida, per i suoi gusti, se paragonata ai danni che è in grado di riportare.  
La luna si riflette nel suo sguardo fattosi improvvisamente distante, rendendo dischi d'argento gli occhi che non riescono a vederla. Perché ciò che hanno davanti è un letto a baldacchino dalle pesanti coperte rosse e l'uomo fasciato al capo e al torace fra le coltri disordinate e sudate.  
Ha avuto una febbre forte per tre giorni, ha detto Lussuria, parlandogli a voce bassa e con una mano davanti alla bocca come si fa al cospetto di un moribondo. O forse soltanto perché segretamente spaventato dall'idea che il Boss addormentato riuscisse in qualche modo a sentirli nonostante il suo stato di incoscienza e rinvenisse solo per tirargli dietro la flebo.  
Che, conoscendo il tipo, non sarebbe stata neppure un'eventualità da scartare.  
Ma Xanxus non si è svegliato. E' rimasto sdraiato sulla schiena, il respiro affaticato e il viso contratto in una smorfia di sofferenza capace di accentuare le vecchie cicatrici. Eppure così maestoso e regale, proprio come un sovrano, anche nella malattia. Incapace di perdere la sua compostezza sebbene il dolore dovesse essere di sicuro atroce.  
Non ha capito bene cosa sia successo, Squalo. Quel principino suonato e il ragazzo ranocchia non la smettevano di litigare e cercare di ammazzarsi a vicenda mentre raccontavano i fatti. Ma il sunto lo si può facilmente esprimere in: la famiglia con cui stavano trattando l'alleanza ha cercato di giocare un brutto tiro al Boss che si è, com'è prevedibile, incazzato e ha deciso di farla pagare.  
A tutti.  
 _Da solo._  
Ovviamente è stata una carneficina e i Gambusi (o qualcosa del genere, davvero non ricorda e neppure gli interessa) si sono ritrovati dimezzati nel giro di poco. Ma neppure uno come Xanxus è potuto uscire indenne da uno scontro uno contro trenta. E quindi eccolo lì, l'ex candidato a Vongola Decimo. Un ammasso di bende, cerotti e cicatrici. Come se fosse una novità.  
Respira più forte, lo spadaccino, dal naso. Forse per cercare di cancellare la voce di quell'irritante ronzino che ha incrociato, per pura sfiga, durante il suo soggiorno in quel di Torino in attesa del suo informatore. E che adesso gli torna alla mente, fastidiosa come il suo proprietario ed altrettanto inopportuna. 

  
  
  
L'Ufficiale dei Varia distoglie lo sguardo dall'uomo in piedi dietro il suo interlocutore, sbuffando con un sopracciglio inarcato. Nonostante abbia ormai trentadue anni suonati, e sia prossimo ai trentatré (il solo fatto che si ricordi questo dettaglio lo induce ad accigliarsi ancora di più), quel tizio è ancora una nullità senza i suoi picciotti. Se non ci fosse Romario alle sue spalle avrebbe sicuramente già fatto cadere qualcosa dal tavolino o si sarebbe scottato con il caffé. O chissà cos'altro.  
Con l'imbranataggine di Dino Cavallone non si può mai essere sicuri di nulla, è quasi più imprevedibile di quel sociopatico misantropo giapponese del suo compagno. Ed è tutto un dire.  
 **«** _Sai, Squalo..._ **»** inizia il biondo, dopo aver sorbito un sorso dalla sua tazzina di porcellana bianca.  
Per contro riceve solo un'occhiataccia, che il Decimo Boss dei Cavallone interpreta come un invito ad andare avanti col discorso.  
 **«** ... _mi sono sempre chiesto perché continui a rimanere con i Varia._ **»**   
La domanda, che pure domanda non lo è ma è implicito lo sia (cielo, che ragionamenti complicati!), concorre a dare al viso dello spadaccino un'aria sinceramente confusa. Ma dura poco, visto che viene sostituita in una frazione di secondo dalla solita maschera di sdegno ed ira che lo contraddistingue.  
Dino si chiede, distrattamente, come abbia fatto a risparmiarsi le rughe nonostante tutte quelle smorfie.  
 **«** Voooooi. _Che cazzo di domanda è, Cavallone?_ **»**  
Il mafioso biondo stringe fra le dita la tazzina ancora tiepida, fissando assorto il suo contenuto, prima di sospirare e rispondere **«** _Ogni volta che ci incontriamo non fai che lamentarti di loro. Della loro inettitudine, di quanto siano fastidiosi. Se non li sopporti, com'è logico credere dalle tue parole, come mai non hai ancora fatto i bagagli?_ **»**  
 _S_ qualo rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi si lascia andare di malagrazia contro lo schienale della sedia appoggiandovisi con il braccio destro in una posizione di ~~finta~~ rilassata strafottenza. Sorride, mettendo in mostra i denti bianchissimi, anche se il suo è più un ghigno sprezzante.  
Cavallo Pazzo, che lo conosce da anni e lo conosce bene, sa che è il suo modo per mettersi sulla difensiva quando c'è qualcosa che lo spiazza o lo mette a disagio. Non commenta, in ogni caso.  
 **«** _Infatti sono solo stupida feccia. E senza di me si farebbero annientare nel giro di un giorno._ **»**  
L'eloquente espressione sul viso dell'ex compagno di scuola gli fa capire quanto fiacca sia la sua scusa. Stringe le labbra fra di loro, fino a farle diventare una linea bianchissima, e poi distoglie lo sguardo.  
 **«** _Ho fatto una promessa_. **»**  
 **«** _E l'hai mantenuta anche se non aveva più alcun motivo d'essere. E lo sappiamo entrambi. Sono diciotto anni che la mantieni. Arriva un momento in cui le promesse non vogliono più dire niente e si sciolgono, Squalo. Soprattutto se valgono ancora soltanto da una parte._ **»**  
Il Capitano Superbi avverte una fastidiosa fitta al petto e deve dar fondo a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non fare una cosa così stupida come portarsi una mano al torace e massaggiarlo. Non darà anche questa soddisfazione a quel ruminante in forma umana. Anche se ha ragione.  
Però questo non può accettarlo, o forse soltanto non vuole. Così si allontana dal tavolino con un calcio che fa indietreggiare rumorosamente la sedia e girare, infastiditi, gli altri avventori del bar. Persino lo scagnozzo di Cavallone gli rivolge un'occhiata truce da dietro le lenti scure. Come se la cosa potesse interessarlo.  
 **«** _Ho perso anche troppo tempo con te, Cavallone. Se mi salta l'incontro con Accardi ti ammazzo. Ah, il conto lo paghi tu. Addio._ **»  
** Dino non sembra stupito dalla reazione dell'altro, ma aspetta che il Varia si sia alzato e gli abbia dato le spalle per parlare. Anche se il suo non è un richiamo. E neppure una risposta alle sue - scortesi, come al solito - parole.  
 **«** _I Cavallone avrebbero bisogno di gente esperta con la spada. Pensaci, Squalo._ **»**  
Gli occhi nocciola del Boss notano perfettamente la schiena dell'altro uomo irrigidirsi, ma poi si abbassano di nuovo sulla tazzina mentre quello esce dal locale con un '' _voooi_ '' e dopo aver spintonato uno dei camerieri, sparendo nella folla di Piazza Castello. Dino sorride, tranquillo, terminando di bere il suo caffé. Ne dovrà portare un barattolo a Kyoya, magari è la volta buona che lo convince a disintossicarsi dal thé. 

  
  


Squalo non ha pensato neppure per un istante a quella proposta, dopo essere uscito dal bar. Non c'ha pensato mentre incontrava Donato Accardi e nemmeno mentre lo minacciava di appenderlo per le budella alla cima della Mole Antonelliana se le informazioni si fossero rivelate sbagliate. Non c'ha pensato mentre faceva fuori il corriere dei Garofano e men che meno nel viaggio di ritorno, buttato in malo modo in un vagone merci puzzolente.    
Però ci pensa adesso, mentre riempie i polmoni dell'aria di _casa_ e si domanda senza reale curiosità, e già consapevole della risposta, se quelle siepi a forma di osceni unicorni siano opera di quel traviato di Luss.    
Ci pensa arrampicandosi sulla lastra di marmo della balconata, sedendosi con le spalle contro il muro ed una gamba penzoloni nel vuoto, le braccia serrate al petto e il viso rivolto al cielo. Il leggero vento di una sera diventata ormai notte gli accarezza i lineamenti e scompiglia i capelli candidi ormai lunghissimi, senza però dargli fastidio. Nonostante questo si ritrova a stringere una ciocca fra pollice ed indice, sfregando i fili bianchi fra i polpastrelli e piegando in un sorriso amaro le labbra. Non li taglierà mai, perché mai verrà rispettato il voto che ha fatto. Ma, in fin dei conti, cosa importa?    
Non interessa neppure più alla persona a cui quel giuramento è andato. Non si stupirebbe se il Boss lo avesse persino rimosso dalla sua mente fottuta dalla violenza e dall'alcool, considerandola un'informazione di infima importanza.    
Quel coglione di Cavallo Pazzo ha ragione. Prende un respiro, chiudendo gli occhi, perché ammettere una cosa del genere a se stesso è quasi peggio del tagliarsi una mano per diventare più forte - nessuno ha mai detto che i suoi metodi di valutazione abbiano un senso logico, del resto.    
**«** Che cosa devo fare? **»**   
Si riscopre a mormorarlo, stringendo la ciocca nel pugno con rabbia. O forse solo disperazione. Quando si accorge di averlo detto, e non solo pensato, sgrana gli occhi e porta quel pugno alle labbra premendovelo forte contro.    
Perché è stufo, Squalo. Stufo di fare il babysitter a quella manica di svitati, stufo di essere seviziato da un ancor più matto Boss ed essere sfruttato da lui per sbrigare le noiose faccende burocratiche - altro che suo secondo, è un fottuto segretario.    
Ma... accettare la proposta di Dino è fuori discussione. Non lavorerà mai alle dipendenze di quell'equino da quattro soldi che ha bisogno di una squadra di supporto per evitare di legarsi da solo come un salame con la sua frusta. Certe volte si domanda ancora come diamine abbia fatto a conquistare il Guardiano della Nuvola dei Vongola.    
Per carità, una pigna su per il culo quell'Hibari, ma lo credeva quantomeno il più intelligente della combriccola di Sawada.    
Ad ogni modo non entrerà a far parte dei Cavallone. E dubita che i Vongola possano dargli incarichi più importanti di quelli che svolge con i Varia.    
Sfiata, dando un colpo col capo alla parete alle sue spalle e chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi. Stanchezza, esasperazione ed indecisione si rincorrono sul suo volto senza lasciargli un'espressione definita che possa inquadrare cosa provi al momento.    
Eppure, se non lascia i Varia... 

  
E vorrei, imparare ad imitarti  
A far del male come sai  
Ma non posso non riesco non ho equilibri miei

**«** Ah, _Squ_ , una tragedia! **»**   
La voce allarmata di Lussuria che proviene da dietro la porta della sua stanza, in corridoio, e che probabilmente si sente per tutta la villa, per poco non gli fa perdere l'equilibrio e compiere un volo di tre piani con tanto di spiaccicamento artistico finale sul viale. Immagina che Levi si lagnerebbe del sangue che non va via dal vialetto e la cosa lo fa quasi dispiacere di essersi evitato una così penosa dipartita.    
Arriva persino ad ignorare l'irritante diminutivo con cui il travestito lo chiama perché, davvero, ha usato un tono preoccupante e che gli ha procurato un brivido lungo la schiena.    
Per questo spalanca con furia la porta, gli occhi sgranati che gli danno un'aria spiritata che quasi induce l'altro Ufficiale ad indietreggiare, spaventato.    
**«** Voi! Cos'è successo? **»**   
L'uomo sistema i suoi inseparabili occhiali da sole con un gesto nervoso, borbottando qualcosa a proposito del fatto che Squ sia proprio spaventoso, ma ad un'ennesima occhiataccia dell'altro sembra ricordarsi il motivo per cui si trova, alle due di notte e avvolto in un'assurda vestaglia rosa con tanto di pellicciotto, davanti alla porta del Capitano.    
E allora unisce le mani in preghiera poco sotto il mento, agitandosi e scuotendo il capo **«** Il Boss! La febbre è salita di nuovo e sta delirando! **»**   
Squalo sbatte un paio di volte le palpebre ed è seriamente tentato dall'appendere quella vergogna di uomo - o qualsiasi cosa sia in realtà - per la sua oscena vestaglietta ad uno dei lampadari del corridoio. E poi squartarlo, magari, per avergli fatto prendere un colpo e aver attentato alla sua vita per una... una cosa del genere.    
**«** Di', ti sembro un medico? **»** domanda, con insolita calma. Lussuria lo guarda perplesso.    
**«** No. **»**   
**«** Un'infermiera? **»**   
**«** Oh no, però sono certo che staresti benissimo con una divis- **»** l'ex candidato Guardiano del Sole si zittisce, forse percependo l'aura di morte che proviene dalla figura del suo sorridente interlocutore.    
E il sorriso di Squalo è davvero inquietante, perché sembra proprio quello di... uno squalo. Se gli squali potessero sorridere, ovviamente.    
**«** VOOOOOI! E allora che cazzo vieni ad urlarti alle due di notte?! Dagli l'antibiotico, chiama il dottore, un esorcista o rompi le palle a Levi! Sarebbe ben contento di farsi strangolare da quel coglione. **»**   
Respira pesantemente, Squalo, fissando ancora allucinato uno sconvolto Lussuria che si stringe pudicamente nella sua vestaglietta.    
**«** Oppure lascialo crepare. Magari è la volta buona che ce lo togliamo dalle palle **»** conclude, abbassando la voce e sorpassandolo con uno spintone.    
Fa orecchie da mercante al suo gridolino indignato, sparendo dietro l'angolo.    
Luss si passa una mano fra i capelli, cercando di riprendere contegno, però poi sorride. _Squ ha girato a destra_.    
Può tornarsene a letto, adesso, che se non dorme almeno otto ore filate la sua povera pelle poi si rovina. 

Squalo rimane a fissare la porta della stanza del Boss, indeciso su cosa fare.  
Xanxus odia che le persone non bussino prima di entrare. In effetti odia anche che bussino.  
Diciamo pure che odia che qualcuno entri nella sua stanza in generale, poco importa il come e il perché.  
Ma al momento il Boss non può farci proprio niente perché è costretto a letto e la gente deve entrare per forza se non vuole davvero ritrovarsi in una bara a trentacinque anni. Che è comunque un traguardo ragguardevole nel loro mondo.  
 _Mah_ , si dice lo spadaccino mentre abbassa lentamente la maniglia ed apre la porta nel modo più silenzioso possibile, _forse alla fine è proprio quello che vuole._  
E chi è lui per impedirglielo?  
 **«** Ohi, Boss **»** lo borbotta piano, mentre si chiude la porta alle spalle. E si ritrova a dover abbassarsi di scatto per evitare che un'abat jour volante gli si stampi in fronte.  
Lo schianto dell'oggetto contro il legno della porta gli fa socchiudere di riflesso gli occhi, ma la sua reazione dopo l'attimo di sorpresa non tarda a presentarsi.  
 **«** VOI! Ma che cazzo hai in quel fottuto cervello?! **»**  
Sbraita, come suo solito. Peccato che, questa volta, non gli arrivi nessuna rispostina sfrontata o altri oggetti potenzialmente contundenti a far compagnia al primo proiettile d'arredamento.  
 _Strano._  
Questo lo induce a muoversi, cautamente, verso il letto. E ad accorgersi che l'uomo che c'è sdraiato sopra respiri a fatica e abbia il viso rosso e sudato, i capelli appiccicati alla fronte e tremi in maniera penosa.  
Cosa che, comunque, gli fa domandare come abbia fatto una persona ridotta così ad avere la prontezza di lanciargli contro una lampada o a sentirlo entrare. Ma sono i misteri del figlio adottivo del Nono dei Vongola.  
 **«** Come ti sei ridotto... fai pena, grande Xanxus **»** mormora, sfiorando distrattamente le coperte con la punta delle dita mentre si avvicina al suo capezzale.  
Sa perfettamente che se l'altro fosse lucido probabilmente l'avrebbe ucciso prima ancora che potesse terminare la frase. Ma c'è in qualche modo affetto, più che disprezzo. E' colma di amarezza e tristezza e non di scherno.  
Ad ogni modo non è sicuro che il Boss avrebbe potuto riconoscere certe sfumature nemmeno al meglio della sua forma, figurarsi quando il suo corpo e la sua mente sono ridotti in quello stato.  
Si ferma al fianco del suo capo e lo osserva, in silenzio. Scruta la fasciatura stretta attorno alla fronte da cui spiccano ciuffi dei lisci capelli neri e quasi trova divertente che non abbia i suoi soliti ninnoli legati alle ciocche: evidentemente Lussuria o il medico devono averglieli tolti per poter fare la medicazione.  
Sospira e si morde le labbra, abbassando lo sguardo sul resto del corpo. Muovendosi le coperte sono scivolate in avanti e ricadute di lato, mostrando parte del torace muscoloso fasciato stretto, anch'esso, fin alla spalla destra. La sua pelle arde, lo avverte pur senza toccarla, per quanto il desiderio di farlo sia forte. Percorrere una delle cicatrici scure che adornano il suo corpo e di cui conosce perfettamente il significato.  
Perché lui conosce Xanxus più di quanto conosca se stesso e potrebbe elencare come e chi e dove si è procurato ognuna di quelle cicatrici. Lui è sempre stato al suo fianco, del resto.  
 **«** ...quanto mi fai incazzare. **»**  
E' un sussurro lieve, mentre si sporge sul comodino per recuperare da una bacinella una pezzuola bagnata e prodigarsi a tamponare, con inaspettata delicatezza, il viso sofferente dell'uomo.  
E' diviso dal bisogno di picchiarlo e fargli provare dolore - altro dolore, diverso da quello che sicuramente sente adesso, più simile a quello che causa sempre a _lui_ \- e di prendersene cura e vederlo stare meglio.  
Sarebbe più facile, davvero più facile, se riuscisse a vedere il mondo con gli occhi di Xanxus. Non avrebbe alcun dubbio, non si sentirebbe come adesso sull'orlo di un precipizio. Riuscirebbe a ripagarlo con la sua stessa moneta, come si meriterebbe, senza mostrargli invece questa disgustosa ed assurda devozione.  
Il corpo del Boss dei Varia ha un altro brusco scatto, sussulta, e Squalo non si accorge, non fa in tempo, della mano che scatta con sicurezza e forza sulla sua maglia e la stringe strattonandolo con violenza verso il basso. Si limita solo a sgranare gli occhi e lasciare che la pezzuola cada di lato, sul materasso.  


  
  
Sai sai sai sai sai che  
Penserei ad ognuno  
ma nessuno pensa a noi  
Perderei la mano a farmi male se lo vuoi  
Smetterei di piangere  
ai tuoi segnali e poi  
Forse potrei fingere ma non ci crederei io.  
  
  


Xanxus ha gli occhi sgranati e sono rossi e lucidi di febbre. C'è qualcosa di folle in quelle iridi che ricordano il sangue delle sue vittime e sembrano avere intrappolato la sua stessa _Fiamma_.  
Non lo vede, realizza Squalo, che trattiene ancora il respiro e ha il viso così vicino al suo da poterne sentire il respiro frammentato sulle labbra. Lo sta fissando, è vero, ma in realtà non lo vede realmente. Chissà cosa c'è in questo momento al posto della figura dello spadaccino. Forse uno dei suoi nemici.  
Forse il Decimo dei Vongola, o lo stesso Nono. E' difficile da definire se l'altro si limita a strattonarlo, e la mano che stringe la stoffa trema visibilmente - e non sa se sia la febbre o l'ira che gli circola nelle vene come sangue.  
Il Boss schiude le labbra, cerca di articolare qualcosa. Il suo braccio destro non fa il minimo rumore, e quasi ferma il proprio cuore, per poter sentire. Ma non capisce cosa l'altro scandisca, non lo afferra.  
Forse perché rimbomba nelle orecchie il frenetico pompare del muscolo cardiaco che ha, senza successo, cercato di zittire. E gli gira la testa, ma non lo ammetterebbe mai.  
Così come non ammetterebbe mai di provare una fottuta paura. E no, non si tratta di quello che il possessore della Fiamma d'Ira potrebbe fargli nel suo delirio, scambiandolo per Dio solo sa chi.  
Ha timore che, questa volta, abbia esagerato. Esagerato davvero. E che non ci sia modo di tornare indietro.  
Gli occhi pizzicano fastidiosamente, anche se si costringere a non battere le palpebre neppure per sbaglio, al pensiero che da _questo_ il Boss possa non riprendersi più. Ha rischiato tante volte la vita, è vero, ma non è mai stato così male. E le sue ferite non sono mai state tanto gravi. Ma, ovviamente, quella testa di cazzo non ne ha voluto sapere di essere portata in ospedale.  
 **«** Preferisci crepare in casa, eh? **»** la sua voce non gli sembra neppure sua, è quasi estranea alle sue stesse orecchie. Febbrile e bassa, con una nota di isterica disperazione. **«** Sei così stronzo da volerci fare questo _splendido_ regalo? **»**  
Gli occhi del falso Vongola sono vitrei, quasi assenti. Continuano a fissarlo, però. Anche quando la presa della sua mano sembra allentarsi, venire meno, fino a che il braccio non ricade pesantemente sul materasso. Emette un gemito, che sembra il verso di una belva ferita più che quello di un uomo. Ma, in effetti, Xanxus di umano ha sempre dimostrato di avere ben poco oltre che il loro aspetto e i loro vizi.  
Vorrebbe fingere che vada tutto bene, Squalo. Potrebbe farlo, dovrebbe farlo. Così come dovrebbe fingere che non provi niente nel vedere ridotta così la persona a cui ha sacrificato la propria stessa esistenza. Che non gli faccia male, un male cane, più di qualsiasi ferita abbia mai subito in battaglia.  
Potrebbe riprendere ad insultarlo, che è la cosa che gli riesce meglio, augurargli di tirare le cuoia nel più breve tempo possibile senza rompere ulteriormente le palle a loro e lasciarlo tornare a dormire.  
Ma non ci crederebbe neppure lui.  
Così recupera la pezzuola, la immerge di nuovo nella bacinella, e riprende a passarla sulla pelle del suo Boss. 

  
  
Correrei a salvarti a dirti che così non può durare  
Correrei a parlarti a consolarti niente più dolore  
Correrei a fermare il tempo e insieme a lui le sue torture  
Giuro lo farei se questa rabbia mi lasciasse andare  
  


Squalo non sa più che ore siano e forse neppure gli importa. Sa solo che, nonostante le sue premure, la febbre non si è abbassata. Però adesso il Boss sembra dormire in modo tutto sommato tranquillo.  
Ogni tanto il suo viso è attraversato da una smorfia di sofferenza, o di rabbia, che si preoccupa di cancellare con la carezza fresca del panno che ha tentato di assorbire, senza successo, quel malsano calore.  
Sente il corpo pesante, lo spadaccino, gli occhi li tiene aperti a fatica e chissà con che forza di volontà. Pensa che il malato non se la prenderà troppo se recupera una delle poltrone e l'avvicina al letto, lasciandocisi crollare sopra.  
Chiude gli occhi per un solo istante, avvertendo tutta la stanchezza provata. Sia fisica che mentale.  
E poi lo sente.  
 **«** _F-feccia._.. **»**  
Quasi cade giù dalla sedia, mentre spalanca gli occhi e si affretta ad allungarsi verso il letto, preparandosi a ricambiare lo sguardo colmo di rabbia e disgusto del suo occupante.  
Ma Xanxus ha ancora gli occhi chiusi. Eppure l'ha sentito, quella era la sua voce. O forse la stanchezza gli tira brutti scherzi e ha anche le allucinazioni, adesso.  
Appoggia le braccia sul materasso, lasciandovi ricadere il capo sopra e rimanendo a guardare il viso dell'uomo.  
E' bello, il Boss dei Varia. Lo ha pensato anche la prima volta in cui l'ha visto, alla festa dei Vongola. In cui ha capito che non avrebbe mai potuto battere quella persona, e ha deciso di seguirla.  
Che sciocco ragazzino che è stato. Fare una promessa del genere ad un altro ragazzino e dedicargli la sua stessa esistenza. Privarsi persino di una mano, per diventare più forte e dimostrare la sua totale fedeltà.  
Ed ecco a cosa l'ha portato tutto questo.  
A vegliare un uomo che forse non passerà la notte e per cui non è niente di più che un oggetto. Una pedina, per i suoi scopi, come tutti gli altri.  
Non si impedirà niente, decide in quel momento. Non si frenerà più e fanculo a quello che succederà. E così allunga una mano, titubante - perché per quanto la sua convinzione sia salda, il timore che prova nei confronti di quel pazzo è molto di più -, e con il dorso sfiora delicatamente il volto del Boss.  
Trattiene il respiro, mentre lo fa, ma quello non reagisce in alcun modo. La sua pelle è ancora troppo calda, persino per qualcuno che caldo al limite del sopportabile lo è sempre stato per natura, ed è ruvida per l'accenno di barba e le cicatrici. Quando è sicuro che non si sveglierà di colpo e non proverà a mozzargli anche quell'arto, si arrischia a sfiorarlo con la punta delle dita e farle scivolare a percorrere il disegno delle sue labbra. Sono morbide e bollenti sotto i polpastrelli, sente il flebile respiro contro la propria pelle e quasi trema.  
 **«** ...feccia **»** di nuovo quel mormorio. Ma questa volta non lo sente soltanto, lo percepisce anche contro la propria mano.  
Xanxus ha parlato davvero, anche se non ha aperto gli occhi neppure questa volta. Chiama lui? Del resto così ci chiama praticamente tutti, potrebbe stare invocando chiunque.  
Allora Squalo chiude gli occhi e getta alle ortiche qualsiasi premura, premendo il viso contro il suo petto e lasciando che le bende assorbano l'unica lacrima che sfugge dai suoi occhi chiari.  
 **«** Shhh... stupido di un Boss. Cosa cazzo credevi di fare, eh? Cosa pensavi di dimostrare? Sono passati undici anni. Undici fottuti anni. E ancora non hai capito quando è il momento di smetterla. Di arrendersi e chiedere aiuto. E **»** prende un respiro, come a volergli impedire di interromperlo. Cosa che il più grande non potrebbe fare ugualmente, fosse solo perché probabilmente non lo sta neppure ascoltando davvero **«** non mi dire che tu non ti arrendi mai. Non dirlo o giuro che ti mando al Creatore con le mie stesse mani. Ho sperato che capissi quali sono i tuoi limiti, che lo capissi da solo e che questa sarebbe diventata la tua forza. E se non fossi stato forte abbastanza ci sarei stato io, perché sono il tuo braccio destro. Ma non basta, vero? Non è mai bastato. **»**  
Ha il fiatone e si detesta, reputandosi disgustoso da solo. Sembra tanto uno di quei discorsetti strappalacrime che tanto piacciono a quell'idiota di Sawada.  
 **«** Quella promessa... dimmi, ha mai avuto valore per te quella promessa? **»**  
Chiede, in un sussurro disperato. Perché ormai la sua dignità è stata calpestata abbondantemente, c'ha ballato da solo sopra il tip tap. Tanto vale sputare fuori tutto e farlo ora, perché probabilmente un'altra possibilità non ce l'avrà.  
Il respiro di Xanxus, contro il suo orecchio, muta ancora. E muta in modo malsano, in modo del tutto sbagliato. E Squalo si fa quasi prendere dal panico ma non ha la forza di alzare lo sguardo. Di lasciarlo.  
 **«** Ti prego no. Non puoi lasciarci così, non puoi lasciarmi così. Non è giusto. Non me lo merito. Sei uno stronzo, un fottuto egoista, lo sei sempre stato. Vedi cosa mi costringi a fare? A _pregarti_ , io. Rimarrò ancora al tuo fianco, resterò. Ma non puoi morire. Non ora. Hai ancora delle cose da fare, poi avrai tutto il tempo del mondo per morire. Solo, non ora. Non oggi. Ti prego... **»**  
Forse sta piangendo, ma non se ne accorge. Sarebbe un'umiliazione troppo grande. Però si accorge del peso che, all'improvviso, sente sul proprio capo.  
La mano del meridionale è grande, preme quasi con delicatezza fra i capelli bianchi. Gli stessi che ricoprono il lenzuolo e il suo stesso petto. Le palpebre fremono, si sollevano con sforzo, così che il rosso faccia di nuovo capolino. E questa volta veda realmente cos'ha davanti.  
 **«** _Squa... lo_... **»**

  
  
  
Vento buono dell'estate scalda in pace chi già sai  
Fai che la mia rabbia invece si raffreddi casomai  
sai sai sai sai sai che...  
  


**«** _VOI!_ Se non la piantate immediatamente vi ammazzo! **»**  
Belphegor e Fran si fermano e si scambiano un'occhiata. Com'è possibile, dato che Prince the Ripper abbia come suo solito gli occhi costantemente coperti dalla frangia bionda, non è dato saperlo e forse è meglio così. Ma devono avere una sorta di segnale concordato, qualcosa di loro - ed è strano da dire, visto i tentativi storici dell'uno di fare la pelle all'altro - che renda impossibile agli altri capire quando arrivi davvero il pericolo, perché l'istante dopo puntano i superliquidator contro l'urlante Capitano.  
Fuoco incrociato. Impossibile sfuggirgli.  
I due fermi l'uno di fianco all'altro arrivano addirittura a darsi il cinque, portandosi le armi alle spalle con una mossa a loro dire figa.  
 **«** Shishishi... però, _ranocchia_ , non sei così male **»**  
 **«** La tua mira fa davvero pena, _senpai_. L'hai colpito di striscio. L'ho sempre detto che quei capelli ti avrebbero rovinato la vista. **»**  
Squalo, che ha la giacca della divisa e la maglietta completamente fradice e sta letteralmente fumando di rabbia, interrompe il tentativo del genio dei Varia di spaccare la testa del suo allievo con il fucile ad acqua. A modo suo, ovviamente.  
« Voooooi! Spargerò le vostre interiora nel cortile e le farò mangiare dai merli! **»**  
Il giovane Illusionista, che ha fatto sparire il giocattolo di mano al compare, sostituendolo con un salvagente a forma di paperella e bloccandogli così le braccia lungo i fianchi per impedirgli di ricorrere ai suoi coltelli, si volta verso il più grande e gli rivolge una delle sue occhiate assenti. C'è da dire che la cosa non sia meno ridicola di Bel-paperella, visto che indossa una canotta a righe verdi e un costume a pantalone con l'immancabile enorme copricapo a forma di anfibio sul testolino.  
 **«** Eppure l'acqua dovrebbe essere il suo habitat naturale... **»**  
Quello è l'ultimo commento che fa, prima di scappare via facendo rotolare in avanti il suo senpai - che nel frattempo è caduto per terra, nel tentativo di liberarsi - e sparire con lui e le sue urla e minacce di morte prima che il Capitano si decida a portare davvero avanti le proprie.  
Squalo inspira e si massaggia le tempie, nel tentativo di calmarsi, dicendosi mentalmente che alla fin fine con quel caldo un po' d'acqua non è certo un dramma. Anche se dovrà presentarsi all'incontro con i Boss delle famiglie alleate in quelle condizioni.  
Lo sguardo grigio si solleva, per un istante, a contemplare i finestroni aperti del secondo balcone a partire da destra del terzo piano.  
Da quando Xanxus si è ripreso la solita routine sembra essere tornata alla Villa. Solo che il Boss è ancora convalescente, e non può lasciare in alcun modo la sua stanza. Squalo trova strano che non si sia lamentato più del dovuto, mandando in ospedale solo uno dei suoi medici ed evitando fughe strategiche.  
Anche se da una parte è sollevato che quella testa calda non ci abbia lasciato le penne, dall'altra è ancora tremendamente incazzato con lui per la paura che gli ha fatto prendere.  
Non è una cosa che passerà presto, e anche l'altro mafioso sembra averlo capito e cerca come può di rispettarlo.  
 **«** Voi! Cosa ci fai fuori dal letto, stupido di un Boss?! **»**  
L'uomo affacciato al balcone, con indosso degli abiti leggeri e ancora bendato - anche se la fasciatura alla testa è stata tolta da un paio di giorni - gli scocca un'occhiataccia e sembra quasi intenzionato a tirare a quello che sta giù la flebo con tutto il suo supporto. Però non lo fa, limitandosi a stringervi contro la mano e stamparsi in viso un'espressione annoiata.  
 **«** Prendo aria. E non sei mia madre, quindi non devo renderti conto di niente, feccia. **»**  
A Squalo viene sempre da sorridere quando sente la sua voce e si accorge che non è più quella di un moribondo. Ma il sorriso lo trattiene, mostrandogli invece i denti.   
**«** Va a farti fottere. Io vado all'incontro. Non ti sforzare troppo **»** si raccomanda ugualmente, sistemandosi alla meglio la giacca e spostando la cravatta per coprire una macchiolina, che non s'è ancora asciugata, sulla camicia.  
Il Boss lo fissa per qualche istante, facendo spallucce. Poi il suo sguardo si affila e uno strano sorriso gli increspa le labbra.  
 **«** Ehi, feccia **»**  
 **«** Che? **»**  
 **«** Ti sei pisciato addosso per l'emozione? **»** e accenna col capo alla macchia ben più vistosa al lato del cavallo dei pantaloni. Quella non l'aveva notata.  
Lo spadaccino diventa rosso per la rabbia e già progetta come torturare ed uccidere nel più cruento dei modi quei deficienti minorati, che in due hanno quarantasei anni ma che cerebralmente non raggiungono i dieci - sempre in due, ovviamente.  
Ma la risata di Xanxus blocca la sfilza di epiteti ingiuriosi e lo induce ad alzare di nuovo lo sguardo. E quello che vede sul viso dell'uomo è un _sorriso_ , un sorriso vero e sinceramente divertito. E non il solito ghigno da presa in giro.  
Sente di arrossire di nuovo, e non per la rabbia stavolta.  
 **«** Va o farai tardi e mi farai fare una figura di merda. Così sarò costretto ad ammazzarti. E non mi va che mi lasci prima del tempo, sai. Hai _promesso_. **»**  
Squalo sgrana gli occhi e sorride anche lui. Sorriso che si trasforma in un ''voi'' sbuffato quando il Boss gli regala un elegante dito medio e se ne ritorna in stanza. Ma ha ragione. Deve darsi una mossa. E sperare che il sole estivo sia così clemente da asciugare i suoi abiti prima di arrivare a Villa Vongola.  
 **«** Fottuti mocciosi... **»**

  
  
Dal punto in cui correvo  
E stavi fermo tu  
Ti persi ma non scapperò mai più  
Non scapperò mai più io  
Non scapperò mai...  
  


**«** _Ehilà, Squalo!_ **»**   
**«** _Ah, sei tu Cavallo Pazzo. Uhm... sociopatico._ **»**  
 **«** _Erbivoro. Hai problemi di incontinenza?_ **»**  
Niente, Squalo continua a chiedersi come facciano quei due a stare insieme. Il broncio cosmico sul viso del Guardiano della Nuvola, evidentemente tutto meno che felice di trovarsi lì, viene però pareggiato dal sorriso accecante del Boss dei Cavallone che gli sta vicino, quasi del tutto attaccato al suo fianco.  
Il sopracciglio sinistro del Varia freme, ma si costringe a stare calmo e coprire come può con la giacca la dannata macchia che ancora non si è asciugata. Onestamente preferiva quel giapponese quando non parlava e si limitava a minacciare di mordere a morte chiunque.  
Con il compagno deve avere appreso l'arte del sarcasmo, oltre a quella di stare in mezzo alla gente senza causare una strage.  
 _Grazie tante Dino, eh._  
 **«** _VOI! E' stato un incidente. E' solo acqua._ **»** si affretta a precisare, stringendo un pugno con cui spaccherebbe volentieri il muso di Hibari che continua a fissarlo con aria a metà fra lo scettico e il sornione. Il suo ragazzo, che ormai fiuta il pericolo come certi cani i tartufi, si affretta a rivolgersi verso di lui con un gran sorriso **«** _Ah, Kyo, mi è sembrato che ci siano dei problemi fra i Donato e i Del Capo. Potresti andare a controllare?_ **»**  
Onestamente Kyoya non sembra molto convinto, forse più infastidito per il modo in cui il compagno l'ha chiamato - soprattutto davanti ad un'altra persona - ma decide comunque di credere a quella palese bugia e congedarsi dai due per allontanarsi verso il buffet. Ha bisogno di alcool se vuole sopravvivere a questa dannata festa senza mordere a morte nessuno.  
Dino si lascia sfuggire un sospiro sollevato, voltandosi poi verso l'ex compagno e guardandolo in silenzio per qualche istante. Squalo trova la cosa a dir poco fastidiosa.  
 **«** _Voooi. Che c'è, Cavallone?_ **»**  
 **«** _Hai pensato alla mia proposta?_ **»** _c_ hiede l'altro, senza troppi giri di parole.  
Il Braccio destro del Boss dei Varia si passa distrattamente una mano fra la _corta zazzera bianca , r_ ivolgendogli poi un sogghigno prima di dargli le spalle ed allontanarsi a propria volta.  
 **«** _Puoi ficcartela su per il culo la tua proposta._ **»**  
E Dino sorride, annuendo, osservandolo allontanarsi. Per poi voltarsi e guardarsi attorno, esordendo in un ben poco discreto '' _Kyoooo_!'' la cui risposta è uno scontato '' _Haneuma, taci_ '' ed una tonfata in pieno petto.  
Certe abitudini sono dure a morire.  



End file.
